


Harry Potter and the Not So Greasy Git

by UnspokenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenAngel/pseuds/UnspokenAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Harry had fallen for his Potions professor, Severus Snape. But will he love him back? Will he ever feel the touch of the one he desires most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Not So Greasy Git

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL STORY IDEAS ARE MY OWN. I DO NOT HAVE COPY RIGHT  
> THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BE NICE.

So this is my first official story and I hope y'all like it…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT. OK? OK.

Rating T

Word Count: {Not including Author Note} 1,214

Harry took a deep breath. In and out. Besides, this is your eighth year. Potions with Snape wouldn't be that bad right? God, he hoped that he didn't manage to drool over his professor in the first lesson of the year. Hermione saw his noticeable anxiety and laid her hand on his arm. "Harry, don't be worried. You have really improved since the summer and besides, I think you have managed to earn at least Snape's respect by now." He wasn't so sure, and the soothing gesture only made him feel worse. "'Mione, what if he hates me? Yeah, I saved him during the Final Battle but what if he uses that against me?" he groaned softly. Harry took his seat next to Ron who was then joined by his girlfriend of seven months, Hermione. Ron looked at him, concerned.

"Mate, you have to stop stressing yourself out about Snape. He isn't going to bother you. You've barely even been eating! We're getting worried about you." Harry merely shrugged and sighed staring at the cauldrons set up on the tables. He jumped as the doors banged open and Snape came with his robes billowing and Harry swallowed a small whimper.

"At this point in your education, I think that it would be useless to repeat myself year after year, therefore we will begin working on a potion which mimics the smell of your soulmate. You have until the end of the class to to this."

Harry got to work, preferring to work alone so that he didn't feel the pressure of comparing to one of his classmates. His professor walked slowly around the classroom as he chopped the rat livers on his cutting board, all the while attempting not to stare at the tempting professor.

" , I must see you after class, to discuss your schoolwork!" Snape barked at him and Harry gulped. He nodded meekly and Snape sneered at him.

He finished stirring his potions five times anti-clockwise and then bottled it. Hesitantly he brought it up to Snape, breathing in the soothing smell of Dungeon and a hint of honey within the potion. He hands his potion in and then quickly ran back to his desk just as the ancient clock chimed, letting them all know they were released. He was tempted to run out and whined pitifully as everyone but him made their stared at him.

"How, -" he started "It is Harry Sir if you would not mind. I believe I have known you long enough that you can call me that at least." he interrupted softly.

"Very well, Harry then, how did you improve in potions so much when in my previous knowledge, you're pants at telling your clockwise from your anti-clockwise?"

Harry kept his head down, unwilling to tell his professor about the potions book he had kept from fourth year. Snape raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"I do believe, that I asked you a question, did I not?"

"You would laugh at me Sir and I do not wish to be laughed at." Harry looked up at that point and tears of embarrassment swam in his eyes.

Snape looked at the boy shocked and only reached a hand out to wipe the tears gathering in the young man's eyes. Harry flinched, not expecting the tenderness from the otherwise harsh professor.

"Harry, I assure you that whatever has helped in you improving within my class isn't a cause of laughter. Please tell me so that I can assist you as well in your studies."

"Professor, please.. this is cause for embarrassment I am sure of it!" Harry looked distraught and tried not to whimper like a puppy as his favorite scent permeated his senses. Snape had moved closer.

"Harry please, I think at this point we can come to an agreement that I shall not make fun of the things that you are feeling."

Hesitantly Harry looked up at his Professor and whispered "I had gotten an old text book of yours, and I poured over it all summer and all of the free time I've had so you would no longer be disappointed in me."

Snape looked at him astounded and took Harry's chin into his hand. "Harry, that is nothing to be embarrassed about, in fact I am quite flattered that you were able to improve so drastically using my tools. But why were you so hesitant to inform me?"

Harry looked down and then held out his potion Snape took it a bit confused and then popped the cork on the top, inhaling the scent coming off of the potion and was confused at the fact that it smelled like him. Then realization hit and his eyes widened.

"Does this mean...?"

Harry nodded and tried to ignore the pain building within his chest as he panicked and tried grabbing his stuff and making a run for it. He didn't get very far when he felt hands snatch his things and his waist was pulled by Snape. He stopped struggling after a few moments and looked up at his professor breathless.

Snape held onto the boy desperately and murmured soothingly into the green eyed boy's ears. Slowly Harry calmed down enough for the man to hesitantly release him.

"This is what I was afraid of, that you would find out what.. how... how I feel about you." Harry said slowly, and resisted the urge to run as fast as his legs would allow.

"Having feelings is not something to be ashamed of love." Snape replied quietly. He moved closer to Harry, almost pinning him to the wall, although gently. Harry gulped and put his hands up, unconsciously making a last ditch effort at protecting himself, mostly his heart at that point.

"The one question that I must ask is... Why me? You are young, you have your entire life ahead of you, you could have anyone you want. So why me? The Greasy Git?"

Harry looked panicked at these words and hurried with his reply. "Maybe because you are one of the only ones who could possibly know how I feel? You went through two wars and that was sort of like what I went through in this war. We are the only true ones who have stood up to someone, someone truly evil, looked them in the eyes and risked death to save everyone else. I know you probably don't feel the same though..."

Snape looked at Harry astounded and decided that in this particular situation, words would be useless, so instead, he swooped down and captured Harry's lips with his own.

Harry was unable to respond at first, but then responded vigorously, returning the kiss with passion and love. He panted softly when they separated and blushed a cherry red. Snape smiled adoringly at Harry and took his hand.

"May I have the honor of calling you mine?"

Harry nodded shyly and then giggled as his friends stood shocked in the doorway of the classroom. Snape looked at him mischievously, and leaned back down, snogging him some more. They remained in that embrace and Severus never let him go. He never would.

FINIS.


End file.
